The present invention relates to a radiator concealing article of furniture. More particularly, the invention relates to a radiator concealing article of furniture for concealing a heating system radiator having a predetermined length, width and height.
Objects of the invention are to provide a radiator concealing article of furniture of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, placed over a heating system radiator with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a bookshelf and storage unit while simultaneously concealing the radiator from view, while permitting a free flow of air to, from and around the radiator.